


The Old In and Out

by GabShiba



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Nadsat (A Clockwork Orange), Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabShiba/pseuds/GabShiba
Summary: Alex DeLarge x Female (virgin!) Reader---You meet Alex DeLarge at the dentist's, and eventually, you end up losing your virginity to him in a bathroom cubicle.
Relationships: Alex (A Clockwork Orange)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	The Old In and Out

It is a sweltering hot Sunday morning. Sun is shining on the pavement... _frying_ it more like. Your mum is in the driver’s seat of the family wagon, yelling at you to “hurry up, hurry up! We’ve got to be there by nine!” So you sling your bag over your shoulder and head out of the house and climb into the backseat of the car, which is dirtied with a variety of bread and biscuit crumbs thanks to a certain friend of yours who carpooled last Friday. You swat them away and plop down, and you peer at your mum through the rearview mirror and say, “Off we go.”

You are wearing a sleeveless, collared mini dress, long white socks, and a shiny new pair of black Mary Janes with platform heels. Mum’s wearing something less fashionable, but it’ll do. 

After about twenty minutes, you reach the dentist’s. It’s a small yellow building wedged between a pizza parlor and a bakery, and there’s a sign hammered right on top of the entrance: **Dr. Rodrigo Levinson, D.D.S.**

Mum pushes open the door for you, and you step inside to see a waiting room with blue chairs and wooden tables, and behind all that is a reception desk, with a blonde nurse punching away on a typewriter. Donovan's "Jennifer Juniper" is playing from a Philips transistor radio. You sit down on an empty chair and pick up a magazine, and you flip through its pages and start reading an article on the benefits of Vitamin D and sunbathing. Sitting opposite you is a charming young man with big blue eyes and soft golden hair. He's wearing red, pin-stripe pajamas with matching white boots, and a silver Seiko on his left wrist. He stares at you for a bit, peers at the cover of the magazine you’re reading, and says, “Hi, hi, hi there.”

Seated on his left is a middle-aged woman, probably his mother, with curly violet hair and outrageously bright makeup. She’s too engrossed in _Mademoiselle_ to hear her own son greeting you.

“Hi, hi, hi there,” he repeats, this time louder.

“Hi,” you say. 

“What’s that you’re reading?”

You close the magazine and show it to him. “ _Cosmo_.”

“Ohh, that’s the one with the personality tests, right?”

“Yep.” You nod before spreading it open again. You flip to the very back of it and catch sight of the words, “Which Classic Hollywood Actress Are You Most Like?” in elegant, bold lettering. You take out a ballpen from your bag and start encircling your answers, and by the time you reach question number ten, the blue-eyed, golden-haired young man rises up from his seat and decides to fill the spot next to yours. 

“So, who’d you get?” he asks.

“Audrey Hepburn,” you reply. 

“Oh, but I’m sure your _name_ isn’t Audrey Hepburn, is it?”

“No, I’m (y/n).”

“I’m Alex.” He holds out his right hand for you to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” You shake his hand.

His big, azure blue eyes scan your face, then your hair, then down to your neck and torso, and then down to your legs. He seems to be taking in everything, registering every visible detail on your body, making mental notes about your general appearance. You’re a bit scared, but you stay still and bury yourself in your magazine, trying to ignore his presence. 

“Have you ever been to the Korova Milk Bar?” he suddenly asks.

“What?” you say, bewildered.

“The Korova Milk Bar, the milk-plus mesto.”

“Oh, no.” You shake your head.

“Well, you _should_ try going there. Their moloko’s (milk's) delicious. Gives you all the energy and nutrients you need and all that. And if you want, you can lace your drink with vellocet or synthemesc or drencrom or one or two other knives (drugs). Er, that is, if you’re _into_ those sorts of things...are you?”

“I-”

Mrs. DeLarge finally looks up from her magazine and snaps her fingers. “Oi, Alex! Stop pestering that young lady and get back here!”

“But, em (mum), I’m _socializing_ ,” her son reasons out. 

“Socializing, eh?” she echoes, then stops to think for a while. “Well, fine, as long as you don’t go _beyond_ that.”

“Thanks, em.” He turns to face you and chuckles. “Appy polly loggies (apologies), (y/n), my em’s quite irritable today.”

“It’s fine,” you say. “Speaking of mums, where’s mine? She was at the reception just a few minutes ago.”

“Probably went to the vaysay (washroom).” Alex shrugs. “Cheenas (women) are always going to the vaysay.”

And as if on cue, you hear the sound of a toilet flushing, and you see your mum walk out of the ladies’ room, swinging her handbag back and forth, back and forth. 

“Told ya,” Alex whispers.

“Well, I think I have to go as well,” you say, standing up from your chair. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay,” he says. 

You can still feel his eyes on you as you disappear into the ladies’ room. The place is completely empty, as empty as a bird's nest in December.

As you relieve yourself in a cubicle, you can’t seem to get the image of his big blue eyes out of your head. Those blue eyes, you’ve never seen anything like it, you’ve never seen anything so deep and curious, so gentle and mysterious, so childlike yet so mature, so...so…

_What’s the word for it?_

It’s at the tip of your tongue, but you can’t quite grasp it. You shake your head and stand up, and you flush the toilet and smoothen your dress, before you unlock the cubicle door and step out to find Alex waiting for you. He’s standing in front of the sinks with a coy smile on his face.

“A-Alex!” you exclaim. “Alex, you can’t _be_ here, this is the _ladies’_ room!”

“I know that, I’m not gloopy (stupid).” His smile falters.

“Then get out!” you hiss. “Get out!”

“Oh, come on, (y/n).” He pouts, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. You flinch. “What are you so afraid of? It’s only _me_."

“Stop it,” you mutter firmly. “Stop this nonsense and get out.”

All at once, he grabs you by the collar and drives you into a cubicle, slamming your back against the cold, tiled wall. He locks the door behind him and corners you, his expression dark and menacing. “I know you want me,” he whispers, grazing his fingers up your dress. He begins to rub the front of your underwear with his palm. “I know you want me...c’mon, don’t deny it, you know you do.”

“Alex-” You squeeze your eyes shut and inhale sharply. “A-Alex! Please stop!”

His hand moves faster. “You like it, don’t you? You’re all wet.”

“No, Alex, please,” you beg. “Please leave me alone.”

“I can’t, darling.” He yanks your underwear down and positions himself on his knees. “You’re just too delectable. Forgive me.”

He places his hands on your hips and rolls his tongue across your clit, then swirls it around in a circular motion. You can’t help but let out a squeal of pleasure, a sharp, loud squeal. He gives your clit one last savory lick before shooting up and cupping your mouth with his hand. “Sshh, sshh, sshh, be quiet,” he coos. “We mustn’t let them sloosh (hear) us.”

You nod obediently. 

"Good girl." He unbuttons his trousers and pulls his underwear all the way down, revealing the awesome length and solidity of his magnificent erection. He proceeds to lift up your legs and-

“Alex, wait,” you say. “I’m...I’m a virgin.”

He tilts his head to one side, and a playful glint twinkles in his eyes. “Well, well, well, I don’t think I’ve ever had the old in and out (sex) with a _virgin_ before.”

You look down at his erection. It’s only a few inches away from your abdomen.

“This’ll be zammechat (remarkable), I’m sure, a whole new experience.” He tightens his grip on your bottom and licks his lips. “Brace yourself, little sister.”

He doesn’t hesitate to thrust his cock into your warm opening. He moves his hips back and forth, and it hurts and stings and aches like hell, but after a while, the pain subsides, and is replaced with a sense of euphoria, the madness of ecstasy, and some sort of a bubbly, tingling sensation, like the flapping of butterflies' wings.

"Oh...ah!" you moan.

"Damn!" Alex grunts, covering your mouth again. "Oh, this is horrorshow (good, excellent). This is real horrorshow."

You try your best to pipe down, but it's practically impossible when Alexander DeLarge is doing you; he has a tendency to be rough.

All of a sudden, someone enters the washroom. It's a woman in high heels, clop-clop-clopping her way to a vacant cubicle. You can hear her lock the door, pull down her skirt, and do her business in the toilet, and to finish it all off, she lets out a fart. You snicker, but luckily, it isn't loud enough to reach the woman's ears. Alex grins, amused at what is going on, and plants a quick kiss on your nose. 

The woman flushes the toilet, clears her throat, shimmies her skirt up, hops a little, unlocks the cubicle door, and strides out of the room, leaving Alex and you all alone once more.

This time, his thrusts are harder and deeper, and he rams you up the wall like the stallion he is. You wrap your arms around his shoulders for support, and you soon find yourself getting lost in his big blue eyes. They're just so beautiful, you can't help it.

Yes! That's the word you were looking for earlier. 

Beautiful.

Such a simple word, how could one forget?

They are fuelled with lust and desire, dominance and power, exertion and determination. They are expressive eyes, they are hypnotic, they are piercing, they are wide awake.

People with these kinds of eyes, it is important that one must be wary of them. For they may seem charming and pleasant on the outside, but on the inside, they could be concealing the evils of a criminal, a murderer, a rapist.

An animal like Alexander DeLarge.

You and him come at the same time. His fresh, warm semen floods your opening, and you gasp for air and your entire body tingles as you reach the very height of your pleasure, and you can't restrain yourself from crying at the top of your lungs, "Ah, ah, ALEX!!"

"Ssshhh!" he shushes you, panting in exhaustion. "Just...ssshhh…or they're gonna...find out…"

He rests his head on your shoulder and sighs. "Let me…let me rest for a while...I'm dead fagged (tired)…okay?"

"Of course," you whisper, stroking his soft golden hair, which is cut in an untidy pageboy style. You feel his deep breathing on your shoulder, and it soothes you in a strange way.

After a while, he draws back, and you notice that his member is still dripping with semen. You decide to kneel down and clean it for him with your mouth. He chuckles and throws his head back, letting you have a taste of his fluid. It is salty and sweet, not what you expected at all. You smack your lips once the job is done and moan with satisfaction, "Mmmm…"

Alex grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks you up. "You're too kind," he says, equally satisfied. 

You smile in response before the both of you go ahead and wriggle back into your clothes. 

Looks like the fun's all over.

"When's your next appointment?" Alex questions.

"A year from now," you say.

"Me too," he chimes. "I guess I'll viddy (see) ya then."

Alex fishes out a red plastic comb from his trousers pocket and gently places it in your palm. "Here, have it," he says. "A remembrance from the chelloveck (man) whom you just lost your virginity to."

He pats your hip and winks at you, then jiggles the cubicle door open and breezes out like nothing had ever happened.

You lean against the wall to catch your breath. 

Making love with Alex sure was exhausting, no doubt about it. His libido was extraordinary.

You run the comb across your hair a few times and start to wonder, _what_ would _happen if you two met again the following year?_

You drop the comb into your dress pocket and close your eyes with a sigh.


End file.
